This disclosure relates generally to the storage of objects have a non-standard shape. For example, the objects may be oversized, have limbs that may tangle or any other non-standard characteristic. One example of a non-standard shaped object, which will be used throughout this disclosure, is a particular variety of artificial fish baits (i.e., lures) that have a relatively large, generally planar element depending from the lure. The depending element is generally called a blade or a spoon, and the lures are commonly referred to as spinner bait, because of the spinning action of the spoon-shaped blade when the lure is pulled through the water by a fisherman. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to separation of the non-standard objects from one another when they are stored, so that a given object can be selectively retrieved without risk that the selected object will be tangled with the other objects or without removing other objects to obtain access to the desired object.
Throughout this disclosure the spinner bait will be used as an exemplar of a non-standard object. It is within the teachings of this disclosure that any other suitable non-standard or standard dimensioned object may be substituted therefor. Those of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that this disclosure shall not be limited to the exemplar of the spinner bait as disclosed. Rather, the spinner bait exemplar is useful to facilitate description of the storage case disclosed herein.
Generally, a spinner bait consists primarily of a piece of narrow wire that is bent at a point near its middle to define a generally V-shaped member. A distal end of a fishing line is usually connected to the apex of the V, so that the lure can be pulled through the water by a fisherman to simulate the movement of a minnow or a small fish that might be attractive to a large fish. At the distal end of one of the legs of the V, is a body, including a head and a downwardly extending hook generally concealed by a plurality of narrow and flexible strips that, in total, generally define a depending skirt around the hook. At the end of the other leg is a blade, usually having a slightly concave shape and often called a spoon because of the similarity in appearance to the shallow bowl of a teaspoon. The blade often has a generally elliptical shape and it is often brightly painted or made of shiny metal.
A swivel connector is used to connect the forward end of the spoon to the second leg, so that the spoon will swivel or spin as the lure is pulled through the water. The spinning characteristic of a moving spoon is the basis for the name given to such lures, namely, spinner bait.
The wide angle between the two wire legs of a spinner bait, usually causes the lures to be somewhat awkward to handle when they are being put into and taken from a storage place. If several loose spinner bait are hastily thrown into a pile in the bottom of an ordinary tackle box, they frequently become entangled with one another, such that it is often hard to pull one of them from a pile without also lifting one or two of the other ones at the same time.
One conventional system for storing spinner bait uses transparent packets or envelopes which can be fit into designated slots formed in the sidewalls of a box.
Another conventional storage device for spinner bait includes a plurality of individual receptacles joined together to form an array which are disposed in a container. The receptacles are configured to receive one leg of the spinner bait to which the blade is connected. The other leg of the spinner bait to which the hook is attached is disposed outside the receptacle. A hook plate extends from the receptacle wall to provide means for locking the spinner bait in position. However, the receptacles are configured to stand upright within the container, thereby occupying a considerable amount of space relative to the actual size of the spinner bait and accordingly requiring a large enclosure to house such array.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a compact, high density storage solution for non-standard objects which has receptacles for individual objects to be easily inserted for storage and accessed for removal and usage, yet is compact, lightweight and inexpensive.